K-ON!! Live Concert: Come With Me!!
K-ON! Live Concert: Come With Me!! was a live concert held in Saitama Super Arena on February 20, 2011. A concert dedicated to all the K-ON! fans from each of the seiyuu of the characters. There were a total of 9 seiyuu attending the event: Aki Toyosaki (Yui's seiyuu), Yōko Hikasa (Mio's seiyuu), Satomi Satō (Ritsu's seiyuu), Minako Kotobuki (Tsumugi's seiyuu), Ayana Taketatsu (Azusa's seiyuu), Asami Sanada (Ms. Sawako's seiyuu), Madoka Yonezawa (Ui's seiyuu), Chika Fujitō (Nodoka's seiyuu) and Yoriko Nagata (Jun's seiyuu). This concert had been attended by more than 35 thousand fans and CDs, DVDs and Blu-Ray copies were sold throughout Japan. They revealed about the movie release date on 2011.12.03. Song List 1. GO! GO! MANIAC (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 2. Listen!! (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 3. Oh My GIITA!! Oh My ギー太!! (Performed by Aki Toyosaki) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Yui Hirasawa) 4. Seishun Vibration 青春Vibration (Performed by Yōko Hikasa) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Mio Akiyama) 5. Drumming Shining My Life (Performed by Satomi Satō) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Ritsu Tainaka) 6. Diary wa Fortessimo Diaryはフォルテシモ (Performed by Minako Kotobuki) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Tsumugi Kotobuki) 7. Over the Starlight (Performed by Ayana Taketatsu) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Azusa Nakano) 8. K-ON!! Assemble (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time, Asami Sanada, Chika Fujitō, Madoka Yonezawa and Yoriko Nagata, greeting all the audience, where the director of K-ON!, Naoko Yamada, also appeared.) 9. UKI UKI New! My Way ウキウキNew! My Way (Performed by Madoka Yonezawa) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Ui Hirasawa) 10. Junjou Bomber!! (Performed by Yoriko Nagata) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Jun Suzuki) 11. Jump (Performed by Chika Fujitō) *(Included in K-ON!! Character Image Songs: Nodoka Manabe) 12. Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai いちごパフェが止まらない (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 13. Tokimeki Sugar ときめきシュガー (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by '' Yōko Hikasa) 14. Honey Sweet Tea Time (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(''Lead singer performed by Minako Kotobuki) 15. Gohan wa Okazu ごはんはおかず (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 16. Maddy Candy (Performed by Asami Sanada) 17. LOVE (Performed by Asami Sanada) 18. Pure Pure Heart ぴゅあぴゅあはーと ' (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(''Lead singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 19. U&I (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 20. Tenshi ni Fureta yo! '''天使にふれたよ (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 21. Fuwa Fuwa Time ふわふわ時間 (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 22. NO, Thank You! (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 23. Utauyo!! MIRACLE (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 24. Cagayake! GIRLS (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 25. Don't say "lazy" (Performed by Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing their own instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 26. Sakuragaoka Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time, Asami Sanada, Chika Fujitō, Madoka Yonezawa and Yoriko Nagata *(Piano performed by Asami Sanada) 27. Come with Me!! (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time, Asami Sanada, Chika Fujitō, Madoka Yonezawa and Yoriko Nagata) Gallery Aki Toyosaki (Oh My Giita!).png|Aki Toyosaki (Oh My GiiTA!!) Asakawa Yuu.png|Asakawa Yuu Asami Sanada (Maddy Candy and LOVE).png|Asami Sanada (Maddy Candy and LOVE) Asami Sanada (School Song).png|Asami Sanada (School Song) Ayana Taketatsu (Over the Starlight).png|Ayana Taketatsu (Over the Starlight) Come With Me (All seiyuu).png|Come With Me! (All Seiyuu) Death Devil.png|Death Devil K-ON!! Assemble.png|K-ON!! Assemble Maddy Candy (Death Devil).png|Maddy Candy (Death Devil) Minako Kotobuki (Diary Fortissimo).png|Minako Kotobuki (Diary Fortissimo) Opening.png|K-ON!! Concert Opening Pure Pure Heart and U&!.png|Pure Pure Heart and U&I (Main Character Seiyuu) Satomi Satou (Drummung Shining My Life!).png|Satomi Satou (Drumming Shining My Life) Seiyuu Drama.png|Seiyuu Drama Skit Scene.png|Skit Scene Tea Time Drama 2.png|Tea Time Drama 2 Tea Time Drama.png|Tea Time Drama Tenshi Ni Fureta Yo!.png|Tenshi Ni Fureta Yo! Yamada Naoko.png|Yamada Naoko (K-ON! Anime Series Director) Yoko Hikasa (Seishun Vibration!).png|Yoko Hikasa (Seishun Vibration) Category:Concerts